Hidden passion (Loki X Reader)
by LadyFantasy221B
Summary: Thor came to visit a sick Loki without knowing that he wasn't at all sick, he was just in the heat of the moment with you. "Thor found Loki on his bed, naked, lower body covered with a blanket and his whole body drenched with sweat."


It was a normal day in the palace, the Allfather has sent Thor to update Loki upon the matters discussed during the meeting about Asgard's security. Loki had not been able to attend for he claimed to not have been at his healthiest state.

"Brother, may I come in? I have urgent matters to discuss." Thor banged hard on the door to Loki's chambers even when he did not meant to for he couldn't control his strength.

"Do not enter. I fear that I might infect you with my sickness." Loki said aloud from inside his room.

"Come on brother! I'm Thor! No puny disease can make me sick." Thor laughed.

"Just don't come in!" Loki fussed.

"Nonsense! This is important!" Thor barged in the room, clearly not taking a disease as an excuse to not warn his brother about his safety.

Thor found Loki on his bed: naked, lower body covered with a blanket and his whole body drenched with sweat. Thor rushed to his brother side in panic.

"Are you alright?" Thor placed his hand on Loki's forehead to feel his temperature. It was normal.

"I'm in the midst of recovery from fever. That's why I'm sweating so much." Loki explained as he laughed sheepishly.

"You're recovering already! That's great news! Why didn't you let me in if it was just a fever?" Thor asked.

"I'm naked, Thor." Loki shrugged nervously.

"Yes, I see that. What's wrong? I've seen you naked before. We even bathed together naked." Thor reminded him. Loki looks embarrassed.

"Alright, if you're uncomfortable, I will quickly finish..." When Thor mentioned 'quickly finish', he noticed Loki shifting awkwardly in the sheets.

"Something wrong?" Thor asked. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Loki cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, I will quickly finish..." Thor continued and Loki groaned, " explaining to you the new structure that is going to be built on top of the palace..." Loki gripped the sheets when Thor mentioned, 'on top', "that will set off a protective shield..." Loki swallowed hard on 'set off', "over the palace when the need to protect the palace comes." Thor finished explaining. Loki started to breath heavily when he heard Thor saying, 'comes'.

"I have done what the Allfather has told me to do and now I will leave you alone to recover fully." Thor started to walk towards the door to leave. Loki can finally calm his panicking heart.

"Get well soon brother." Thor winked before shutting the door. Loki waited a few seconds before assuming that it was safe to do anything. He waved his hands and revealed you who were on top of him the whole time.

He has used his enchantments to give Thor the illusion that his bottom half was covered with a blanket when in reality, his manhood was deeply inside you and you were just keeping quiet.

"Stubborn fool! He just had to barge in when we were in the heat of the moment." Loki complained.

"You should thank him." You said teasingly.

"Whatever for?!" Loki exclaimed.

"With you inside me the whole time without your brother seeing me got me excited like crazy." You smirked causing Loki to do the same.

"You're right. It was kind of thrilling to do something so risky and trying not to get caught." Loki slid his hands down your sides.

"Why do think I'm in love with the God of Mischief?" You licked your lips seductively as you slowly shifted your weight back and fourth, grinding down against him.

"I won't last that long, my love. I'm already so close to completion." Loki impatiently raised himself up and pinned you down hard on the bed.

"Me too, your majesty." You moaned as Loki slowly removed himself out of you and entered you again in the most fastest and roughest way possible.

"Loki! Loki!" You felt your climax reaching.

"Just a little more." Loki urged you on as he pumped you harder and faster. When Loki finally released your hands to steady himself by positioning his hands on either side of your body, you reached forward to feel his hot and sweaty body above you. Such tone muscles. It was probably not a good idea to touch his perfect body when you're trying to delay your orgasm, you thought, because it reminded you of how erotic his body really is. Especially those hips of his. How it moves smoothly as he thrusts in you again and again while filling you deep inside.

"Oh god! I'm coming! I'm coming!" You screamed as you felt that you were so close to your orgasm and your walls tightened around his manhood.

"'Oh god of mischief!' to be exact." Loki joked as he felt his climax reaching too.

"Come my dear. Come as hard as you want. I'm going to fill you to the brim with my seed. Come now!" Loki shouted. You came so hard, you screamed his name so loud that you almost lost your voice. Loki arched his back and groaned ferociously, pushing himself even more deeply in you as he spilled his seeds in you, like he promised. Both of you panted like wild dogs. Loki was still hovering above you and his manhood was still in you. You felt him twitching inside you. When he was finally satisfied with impregnating you, he collapsed on your body and you felt his hot breath on your chest.

"Are you pleased, your majesty?" You asked as you were trying to catch your breath.

"I am overjoyed, thank you for asking, my love." Loki laughed like a tired fool he is.

"Now tell me, your highness, did you really bathe with your brother in nude?" You laughed.

"Are you trying to humiliate me? I can easily stop this humiliation." Loki smirked as he rolled to your side.

"Try to then." You challenged him.

"If you say so. Imagine Thor and I in the bathroom..." Loki started.

"I already have." You shrugged casually.

"Having passionate and wild sex together..." Loki continued.

"I didn't know your relationship with your brother was one of sexual." You commented.

"With you!" Loki ended his description of what he wanted you to imagine.

Both Princes in the bathroom, having passionate and wild sex together, with you. Your face flushed red and Loki chuckled.

"The tables have turned, has it not?" Loki smirked and pulled you in for a deep kiss that you love so much.


End file.
